This section introduces aspects that may help facilitate a better understanding of the disclosure. Accordingly, these statements are to be read in this light and are not to be understood as admissions about what is or is not prior art.
The fields of microbiology, biosafety, and biosurveillance employ multiple detection technologies paired with various reporting modalities. The most common approaches use traditional optical labeling techniques such as fluorescence, phosphorescence, or formation of color chromophores. The optical labels are typically connected to molecular recognition molecules such as antibodies.
Other lesser-known methods for pathogen recognition or detection include detection of antibody immobilized bacteria using surface plasmon resonance (SPR) sensors, interferometric biosensors, acoustic wave biosensor platforms based on the thickness shear mode (TSM) resonator, and piezoelectric-excited millimeter-sized cantilever (PEMC) sensors. There has been also experimental work reported on detection involving microfluidic microchips coated with antibodies. The chips have an electric current passed through them. When the chip surface comes into contact with bacteria, the system shows changes in potentiometric, amperometric, or impedimetric/conductimetric characteristics demonstrating bacterial presence.